We Have Each Other
by downtowndystopia
Summary: Klaine goes to the midnight premier of the deathly hallows part two. Fluff and some memories and growing up. spoilers for the book but not the movie unless you're an idiot and actually think it wasn't the best movie ever.  oneshot


They arrived at the cinema at 8:01 fully dressed in their 'uniforms'. Kurt was dressed in full Slytherin and Blaine was dressed in Hufflepuff. They were the first few in the line and sat down against the cool wall. Blaine may have been slightly more excited than Kurt. He was restless and hopped up on caffeine, more than usual.

"Oh my god Kurt! We're going to see it. The last one are you excited? I'm excited oh my gosh is that girl dressed as Bellatrix? Can I take a picture of her? Oh my gosh its been twenty minutes. I heard they have special edition harry potter 3D glasses…" and so on said the curly haired warbler in a state that would make a photon feel lazy. Kurt just laughed and took in the fact that this was the _last_ ever harry potter film. He knew he was going to cry, that was for sure, he didn't completely know how he was going to take the movie.

When Kurt was a child, his mother used to read him Harry Potter to bed every night. When his mother died he had kept reading. He felt like he was going back in time when he read the books, then he felt like he was growing up with the characters. Sometimes when everything at home between the homophobia and the lack of a female figure in his life, he could look to Hogwarts and feel like he was going home. Harry Potter wasn't just a book for Kurt it was a home.

By the time it was 10:30 the place was packed and Kurt was extremely grateful Blaine had rushed them to the cinema early. People in all sorts of costumes were singing songs, casting spells with twizzlers and redvines and other makeshift wands (or in some cases real wands).

"Imperius!" yelled Blaine, taking Kurt in for a quick kiss.

"Blaine you don't have to use an unforgiveable curse to make me kiss you, you could be a dementor and that still wouldn't stop me" smiled Kurt as he leant in for a second kiss.

They stayed in excited silence for a a while, Blaine still bouncing in his seat.

"Hey Kurt! Hey, Hey Kurt!" said Blaine nudging a tired looking Kurt.

"What Blaine?" questioned Kurt in a tired tone.

"wanna join my quidditch team? Cause you're a keeper" Kurt rolled his eyes at the pick up line.

"Accio a boyfriend who isn't a total dork" Blaine just put an arm around Kurt and signed.

"you love it"

"yeah, I do"

* * *

><p>Finally it was time, they had the perfect seat, the glasses and Kurt was hopped up on two monster drinks. They sat down, put on their glasses and waited. All the movies showing looked dreadful, shitty comic book adaptations and other action movies that would have literally zero plot. They lived through it though and before they knew it, without warning,<p>

It started.

Everything was so perfect. From the beginning scene Kurt couldn't keep his calm. Seeing Hogwarts like that, when it used to be a place he called home brought him to tears within the first scene. Blaine saw that Kurt was trying to keep his crying unnoticed and he put an arm around Kurt, holding him close with one arm while having a death grip on his other hand. They laughed and cheered with the audience and when the prince's tale happened they were both crying.

They were holding each other for dear life during the last half of the film, Kurt was rocking back and forth and Blaine was crying, maybe not sobbing like Kurt because he was trying to stay strong for Kurt. When Fred died the death grip held harder than ever and all Blaine could here was 'no, please no" Blaine wanted to do something for Kurt, but he knew that this was the end and there was nothing that could be done.

As the movie progressed they felt part of themselves being taken away with each scene, the tears they cried and the emotions they felt were the last they'd ever feel again for this series. The credits rolled and with tear stricken eyes, they walked up and out of the theatre, Blaine still holding Kurt like his life depended on it.

"It feels like our childhood is over" said Kurt in a very steady voice.

They were graduating this year, they had a month and a half until summer was over and they were seniors. Until they had to start making plans for the future. Until they would explore new things with their relationship and emotions. Their childhood was ending and they were growing up. They were facing their demons. Just like the golden trio. But they weren't alone.

They had each other.

* * *

><p>an so there we are! omg did you guys cry as hard as i did? someone told me to shut the f*ck up in the theatre cause i was sobbing for my lost childhood. my eyes and throat are still raw no lie. so theres the story please review! also if you know about my other story "this scars justa fleck..." i'm not updating until i'm ove rmy post potter depression cause i dont want to kill any characters (yay!) also find me on tumblr- hogwartsfrombeginingtoend kbye !


End file.
